


Ирландское Танго

by Finkay



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Near Future, Rating: NC17, Sex, full live, half-dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тело Кирена пробуждается и он хочет близости, чего-то более весомого, чем поцелуи. Но Саймон, кажется, его игнорирует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ирландское Танго

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 2й тематический фестиваль в сообществе: http://roarton.diary.ru/  
> Бета: Midnight_Guest.

  


Секс: четыре буквы, один слог, слово латинского происхождения. В своем самом расхожем смысле употребляется с 1929 года. Обязательный элемент любых нормальных отношений.  
Ключевое слово здесь - "нормальных".  
Но отношения Кирена и Саймона можно с трудом назвать таковыми. 

Саймон каждый раз обходит стороной эту тему, словно данной главы нет в их жизни, и никогда не будет. Когда они думали о том, что сухие прикосновения и безвкусные поцелуи - все, что у них есть, это имело смысл. Но Саймон продолжает игнорировать Кирена даже когда становится очевидно, что их заточение в мертвых телах невечно. Даже когда среди тысячи оттенков серого они начинают различать первые цвета. 

Однажды Кирен рискнул поднять эту тему и спросил Саймона:  
\- Тебе нравилось?  
\- Тебе было больно? - спросил тот в ответ.  
\- Да, - честно сказал Кирен.  
\- Мне нравилось, - ответил Саймон.

"Это было больно", - сказал он. И речь шла далеко не о сексе. В тот раз, который должен был стать первым, он остался в одиночестве, в пустой комнате на холодной кровати. Кажется, он пролежал там всю ночь, пока Рик, сбежавший домой Рик, собирал вещи, чтобы утром умчаться в город, записаться в армию и погибнуть на никому не нужной войне. Так что да - это было больно. 

Возможно, Кирен и готов смириться с тем, что между ним и Саймоном ничего нет и не будет. С тем, что их отношения никогда не перейдут этой грани. Возможно, Кирен и готов, но его восемнадцатилетнее восстанавливающееся, полное гормонов тело - нет.  
Он не святой. Его терпение - не сверхпрочный нейлон. Оно имеет весьма соизмеримую величину и обрывается в ту минуту, когда он застает полностью одетого Саймона в доверху заполненной ванной, курящего косяк с марихуаной. 

Картина сюрреалистичная до жути, и Кирену первые минуты кажется, что он спит. Саймон бы никогда не...  
Что "не"? Не вел бы себя столько эксцентрично? Не стал бы снова баловаться наркотиками? Не рисковал вторым шансом? А так ли он хорошо знает Саймона, чтобы утверждать это?

Саймон дергается, выплескивая добрую четверть галлона воды на пол, когда замечает что больше не один. Кирен не задает вопросов и не требует объяснений, не скидывая обуви, он залезает в воду и садится напротив. Белое брюхо ванны лишается еще пары пинт.  
\- Ты замерзнешь, Кирен. И вполне возможно заболеешь, - буднично и очень участливо говорит ему Саймон, словно они сидят за обеденным столом на светском рауте, а не полностью одетые в слишком маленькой для двоих взрослых мужчин ванне. - Вода холодная.  
Кирен поднимает ногу, опираясь пяткой о бортик, медленно тянется вперед и забирает из губ Саймона тлеющую самокрутку. 

Это не марихуана, просто до приторного сладкий табак. Кирен сплевывает густую слюну за борт и кидает туда же косяк. Саймон заботливо вытирает оставшуюся на его губах темную пленку мокрым рукавом пиджака. Впервые с того момента, как они оба начали снова чувствовать, в их непростых отношениях - идиллия.

Кирен водит рукой по бортику ванны: вперед-назад и выжидающе смотрит на Саймона. Тот смотрит ему в пах, обтянутый мокрыми джинсами, которые никак не скрывают его возбуждения, и сглатывает. Из Кирена ужасный соблазнитель, просто ужаснейший. Но он знает, чего хочет его тело и чего хочет он сам. Осталось только узнать о желаниях Саймона. И если предел их отношений - поцелуи, что ж, он готов смириться, наверное. Но если нет, то он собирается получить сполна. 

В эту игру можно играть долго, но Саймон встает в полный рост, сосредоточенный и мокрый, и спускается на пол. Вначале одной ногой, потом второй, а затем он поднимает на руки Кирена, словно тот ничего не весит, и несет его в спальню. Вода, стекающая с их одежды, оставляет на паркете неровные полосы.  
"Неопределенно" - единственное обозначение, которое может дать этому моменту Кирен, пока упирается подбородком в холодный отворот пиджака Саймона. 

Он успевает поцеловать Саймона в шею, слегка прикусив кожу зубами и оставив темный след, прежде чем оказывается на кровати. Саймон методично стягивает с себя одежду и жадно смотрит на него, развалившегося поперек. Кирен точно знает - сейчас не то время, чтобы спрашивать причину, толкнувшую сегодня его на столь экстравагантное времяпрепровождение. Наверное, ответ достаточно прост и очевиден, но...

Саймон стоит у постели почти голый, если не считать расстегнутых брюк и белья под ними, и завороженно смотрит на Кирена. Словно он картина. Икона.  
И у Кирена от этого пристального взгляда, взгляда полного восхищенного обожания, по спине бегут мурашки. Он переворачивается на бок и снимает мокрую толстовку вместе с рубашкой. В комнате, наверное, холодно, но его бросает в жар. Саймон расшнуровывает ему ботинки, снимает носки, вытирает краем одеяла мокрые и холодные ступни. От его прикосновений у Кирена поджимаются пальцы и еще сильнее ноет в паху. 

Он поднимается на локтях и касается подушечками пальцев темных волос на груди Саймона. Рукам не хватает чувствительности, сноровки, и вместо мягкого поглаживания Кирен слегка царапает его. Саймон внимательно смотрит на красные полосы, проступающие на его коже, на подрагивающие руки Кирена, а затем резко заводит его руки над головой. Уолкер сдавленно охает. 

Саймон целует его плечи, шею, касается зубами напряженных сосков. Он делает это по-разному: медленно, быстро, сильно и едва прикасаясь. Он ищет границу вернувшихся ощущений Кирена, и тот тихо стонет, когда ему это удается. 

В четыре руки они высвобождают Уолкера из мокрых джинсов. Теперь он совершенно голый, в отличии от Саймона, который нависает над ним темным силуэтом. Кирен чувствует его слабое, сбивающиеся дыхание на своей коже. Саймон водит руками по его ребрам, гладит живот и бедра, будто намеренно обходя напряженный член. Кирен сдавленно охает и отворачивается. Он надеется, что еще недостаточно ожил, чтобы покраснеть от этих вдумчивых ласк. 

Неожиданно Саймон замирает и начинает смеяться. Его смех хриплый и режет слух.  
Он все еще нависает над Киреном и с его взъерошенной челки капает вода на беззащитный живот Уолкера.  
\- Что? - обиженно спрашивает Кирен, инстинктивно подтягивая колени к животу.  
\- Я так боялся этого, - признается Саймон, проводя пальцами под подбородком Кирена. - Я боялся быть неловким, неумелым, быть хуже. Я боялся сделать тебе снова больно...  
\- Снова? - зачем-то переспрашивает Кирен.  
\- Ты сказал, что в первый раз тебе было больно, и я не хотел этого...  
\- О, замолчи, - закрывает глаза Уолкер, чтобы скрыть неловкость. - Не было у меня никакого первого раза.

Может быть та неозвученная фраза, что повисает в воздухе и есть тот самый поворотный момент? Кирен не знает.  
Саймон медленно наклоняется к нему и шепчет, едва касаясь губами уха:  
\- Я хочу тебя, Кирен Уолкер.  
От этих нескольких простых слов у Кирена кружится голова. Он обнимает Саймона за плечи и целует. Страстно и мокро. Так развратно, как только способен. 

Они крутятся по кровати, пока Саймон не зажимает бедрами его ноги и не прижимает всем телом к покрывалу. Кирен смотрит на него: взлохмаченного, напряженного, возбужденного до предела, с двумя маленькими черными точками вместо зрачков, и заводится еще сильнее. Он вскидывает бедра и трется ноющим членом о живот Саймона. Металлическая пряжка на ремне его неснятых брюк больно оцарапывает бедро. 

Этот прискорбный инцидент заставляет Монро раздеться быстрее. Он обводит языком по кругу темно-бордовый порез и, опускаясь еще ниже, берет член Кирена в рот. Контраст между отсутсвием ощущений тем, что Кирен чувствует сейчас - зашкаливает. 

Уолкера трясет, он мечется по кровати, сжимая в пальцах мокрое до самых краев одеяло. Он вздрагивает, вскидывает бедра и тихо стонет, когда язык и губы Саймона начинают двигаться увереннее и резче по гладкой коже. Ему кажется, что еще секунда, и он умрет второй раз, так и не успев полностью воспользоваться своим шансом. Так и не успев почувствовать Саймона целиком.  
Кирен стонет на одной ноте и сухо кончает.

Он лежит, тяжело дышит, и у него даже нет сил, чтобы смутиться, когда Саймон демонстративно облизывается, проводя кончиком темного языка по мертвенно бледным губам. То ли еще будет, думает Кирен, и рывком переворачивается на живот, подтягивая под себя колени. То, что у него никого не было - не значит, что он ничего не знает.  
Саймон нежно гладит его по пояснице, обрисовывая контур ямочек, по ягодицам, а затем переворачивает обратно на спину.  
\- Расслабься, - шепчет он на ухо. 

Саймон выходит из комнаты как есть – голым, не стесняясь своей наготы и не пытаясь прикрыться. Он красивый. И Кирен утверждает это как художник. У него пропорциональная фигура, широкие плечи, подкачанная грудь, покрытая темными волосками, ярко контрастирующими с его белой кожей, длинные ноги и чуть вздернутые ягодицы. Он плавно двигается, переступая с пятки на носок как профессиональный атлет, а темные точки от уколов на его руках и ногах кажутся диковинными татуировками, и только.  
Кирен смотрит на свои острые коленки и длинные худы ступни, покрытые как кружевом синими венами. Он умер подростком: угловатым и неловким, и скорее всего таким останется. А Саймон…

Монро возвращается, задумчиво вертя в руках маленький красный тюбик. Он отвлекся, расслабился, и его эрекция заметна опала, тогда как Кирен чувствует, что возбуждается еще больше. Он завороженно смотрит, как мелькает красное пятно между пальцев Саймона, как он отщелкивает крышку и выдавливает себе на пальцы густой белый крем, растирая его. Кирен знает, что должно быть дальше, и от ожидания его мышцы сводит еще сильнее.  
\- Чшш, - качает головой Саймон и целует его руки: пальцы, ладони и запястья, касаясь губами неровных краев ран. Он целует его в губы и его язык рисует замысловатые узоры на губах Кирена. 

Саймон выдавливает из тюбика все, что есть, и прижимает Кирена к постели своим весом, опираясь только на одну руку для равновесия. Он водит второй рукой между его ягодиц, надавливая на сжатые мышцы, и ласкает мошонку. Кирен тихо стонет и несильно трясется. Саймон толкается в него одним пальцем, затем добавляет еще один, и заканчивает подготовку, только когда Кирен кусает его за плечо. Он входит в него мягким и плавным движением. 

Кирен узкий, очень узкий. Полумертвые мышцы не хотят становиться эластичнее, сколько их не подготавливай, и Кирен болезненно стонет, впившись в Саймона стальной хваткой. Саймон зажмуривается, но продолжает двигаться. Чтобы он ни делал сейчас – это все равно будет больно. Его страх становится все более осязаемым с каждым протяжным стоном Кирена. 

Но потом что-то меняется. Кирен выгибается ему на встречу, удивленно распахивая покрасневшие, но сухие глаза, и улыбается. Саймон закидывает его ногу себе на плечо и ускоряет темп. 

Спинка кровати отстукивает о стену рваный ритм в четыре доли.  
Это танго. Ирландское танго.

Саймон сбивается и Кирен кончает на слабой доле. Раз-два-три… Перед глазами темнеет, а тело, кажется, будто плывет в невесомости.  
Если рай и существует, то это «сейчас». 

Они лежат рядом, едва касаясь друг друга, и Саймон молча смотрит в потолок. Кирен перебирает в уме фразы, реплики, вопросы, которые уместно было бы задать, чтобы нарушить эту тишину, но в голове пусто. Все мысли испарились в одно мгновение, оставив после себя только томную негу и легкий дискомфорт. Кирен переворачивается на бок и кладет голову Саймону на плечо. Тот невесомо целует его в висок и гладит по макушке.  
\- Всегда боялся, что не смогу удержаться и соблазню тебя, - признается Монро. – Чем больше оживало мое тело, тем ближе к тебе я хотел быть.  
\- А я думал, что это просто не твое, - говорит Кирен и они оба облегченно смеются.

Кирен засыпает у Саймона на плече, не обращая внимания на мокрую постель и жуткий холод в комнате. Он проваливает в сон, словно в глубокий колодец, и не слышит как Саймон шепчет ему:  
\- Tugaim cion duit. Мое сердце в твоих руках.


End file.
